darkwoodfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Events
Night events are, as the name implies, events that occur while spending the night at any Hideout. Night events may be random, triggered by the player's actions, or preset. The night lasts from 20:00 to 8:00, interacting with the oven during this period is denied. Using a watch can show you the time. Beneficial events A strange voice A voice in the dark will try to lure the Protagonist towards it. Going toward the source of the voice will have it move somewhere farther away. If the Protagonist keeps following the voice, he will eventually be lead to a Shiny Stone. The voice might lead outside of the safe zone, however, so caution is advised. Poisonous mushrooms Spontaneous growths of harvestable Poisonous Mushrooms sometimes appear in or around the Hideout, which yield special odd mushrooms. Their appearance is signaled by a cluster of moving lights, similar to fireflies. They despawn quickly, so the player should hurry if they wish to collect them. Banshee Nest Usually around night 2 or 3, a Banshee will appear over a newly formed nest in or around the hideout (along with the characteristic crows flying overhead), but will not walk around. Upon being approached, it will vanish in a flock of birds, leaving behind an object called [[? (Item)|''"?"]] inside the nest. This object can be extracted for essence or consumed directly as a healing item. Mysterious Benefactor During the night, someone may repeatedly knock on the front door of the Hideout. If the Protagonist doesn't open the door, the knocking becomes more frantic. If the door is still not opened, the knocking will change into banging, hard enough to destroy an unbarricaded door and damage a barricaded onehttps://youtu.be/lmnrb-HOAHU?t=16m28s. Should the Protagonist investigate, he will find a beneficial item at the doorstep. Items that may be found are undeployed Bear Traps, Molotov Cocktails, and both varieties of Pills. Neutral events Bedfellow In Hideout 1, a man will appear on the bed and say he wishes to go home. He will remain during the night, so long as the Protagonist remains near him. Hitting the man will make him disappear and will damage the Protagonist. Trivia The man that appears in this event is actually the Protagonist without his coat and hat, as can be seen during the Epilogue. Nightly intruder In Hideout 2, the player may encounter a villager roaming around. When spotted by the player, the villager will quickly run away, into the night. Flare A flare may be thrown in the vicinity of the hideout. If the player investigates, they may spot a villager running away. Doors opening In any hideout, unbarricaded doors might open and close. In Hideout 1, a special ambient noise might play before a door leading to the player's room opens by itself. In other cases, a door might open and then close, footsteps will be heard, and another door in the same room will then also be opened then closed. Investigating will not lead the player to finding any nightly intruders. Nightly Sacrifice A Savage will be set on fire outside of the player's Hideout, possibly as a threat. The savage's body will remain there until morning, and may be looted for some common items. The ring of fire will also be surrounded by symbols drawn in the earth, similar to those seen in the Markings locations. Strange Whispers An event exclusive to Hideout 4. During the night, the power will go out and the radio will turn on by itself. A strange voice will then speak in broken sentences - often saying complete gibberish. Once it has stopped the power comes back on. Sometimes, the radio will say "come back" in a garbled and distinctly feminine voice. After the radio dies, the Protagonist will 'say' "Soon. I am close enough.". Heartbeat An event exclusive to Hideout 3. A loud heartbeat will be heard and patches of grass outside the Hideout will disappear, revealing glowing, pulsating flesh underneath. Detrimental events Full Moon An event exclusive to Hideout 4. During the night, the spawning of Huge Dogs will increases drastically. This event is signaled by a sudden change in ambient music, The music loops until sunrise, and is recognizable by a howling sound. Red Glare A special Glare forms. This Glare is static but warps around three or four times during the event, always spawning on top of the Protagonist, who has to move out of the way so as to not have the Glare's source in his line of sight. The player can tell the Glare is coming by a constant drone in the ambience that persists even when the Glare isn't manifesting. Molotov Cocktail A Molotov Cocktail is thrown at the Hideout. The resulting fire may destroy barricaded windows or doors. Poltergeist A faint rumbling noise is heard. The noise grows in volume, and a powerful force moves wardrobes, chairs and other furniture away from their positions, usually towards either the center of the room they're in or the Protagonist's position if he's in the room. This event might position lamps in ways that allow light to escape the hideout. Red Fog In Hideout 2, a strange red fog forms in the room the player is in. Touching it will drain the player's health. It may also drags nearby furniture towards it. Earthquake An earthquake will occur. A rumbling noise is heard and the camera shakes. Several shockwaves will pass, the rumbling noise the shaking will become stronger with each wave. Dust will be lifted into the air, decreasing visibility inside the Hideout. On the last waves, power will temporarily go out, shutting down all lamps except one. Earthquakes occur more often in Hideout 3 and Hideout 4, but can also happen in Hideout 2. Gust of Wind An unusually strong gale passes over the Hideout, lowering visibility within, making loud noises and moving light furniture such as lamps. Like the Poltergeist event, this might position lamps in ways that allow light to escape the hideout. Nightly invasions Enemies are likely to spawn and roam around the Hideout. They are not initially aware of the Protagonist's presence, but noise made when moving and light filtering through windows (even barricaded ones) may alert them. Sometimes, creatures try to break down a barricaded entrance even without being alerted, but they'll eventually give up and continue roaming around the Hideout if the barricade breaks but they perceive no noise or light beyond it. Enemy spawns per hideout * Hideout 1: Dogs and savages will frequently spawn. * Hideout 2: Two or more Savages will frequently spawn, they will quickly become hostile and will often break down barricades. A Huge Dog will also commonly spawn. * Hideout 3: Huge Dogs and Red Chompers will spawn, possibly in pairs. One or more Banshees might also be found roaming around the hideout, even if no flocks of crows are seen beforehand. * Hideout 4: Dogs, Huge Dogs, Savages, Human Spiders, and Red Chompers will frequently roam the hideout. Human Spiders may multiply several times before breaching the Hideout. Firearms, traps and the use of explosives is recommended to avoid getting overwhelmed. Banshee A large murder of Crows flies overhead, heavy and slow footsteps can be heard closing in on the Hideout, and the ambience becomes a low-key drone. These herald the arrival of a hostile Banshee. In Hideout 3, Banshees may spawn without the murder flying overhead, although the change in music and the footsteps can be heard normally. Bug infestation Large holes or anthills will form inside the hideout. Huge Bugs will begin to spawn from these, and Worms will start spreading throughout the hideout. Killing the Huge Bugs will prevent the worms from spreading, but may also alert more dangerous enemies. This event will never occur in Hideout 1. Centipede A Centipede burrows up from underneath the Protagonist, even inside the Hideout when it's well-barricaded and well-lit. This event will only occur in Hideout 4. Savages and Dogs A howl is heard, and a group of dogs – normal Dogs in the Dry Meadow or Huge Dogs in the Silent Forest – spawn near the hideout, alongside one or two Savages. The Savages and Dogs often end up fighting, killing or wounding each other. Special events Shadows Once the Shadows perk has been picked, this event may occur in any Hideout, and can repeat several times in a single night. Strange whispering is heard, and ghostly dark shapes will flit around in unlit corners of the Hideout. Torches, lanterns, the oven and all but one of the lamps will temporarily stop working, and the Protagonist will take damage if he's not close to either the working lamp or a lit flare. After around one minute, the Shadows will dissipate and lighting will return to normal. The Wedding The event can happen in Hideout 1 and Hideout 2. During the night, someone repeatedly knocks on the front door. During the morning, the player may go outside and find an invitation to the Wedding that has a 4-digit code necessary to enter the locked door at the Wedding's main building. This item can be shown to Wolfman, who will remark on the constant music that can be heard from the Wedding. The Inferno A one-time event exclusive to Hideout 4. A not-randomized, endgame event triggered by the player burning the Talking Tree. During the night, the lights will go out and the radio will ask, '''Why did you do this?'. The area surrounding the hideout will catch fire and from the flames, large amounts of Burning Villagers will spawn and attack the hideout. The amount of Burning Villages becomes greater as the night goes on. Eventually, the Burning Villagers ''will ''break down the barricades and start entering the house, the player should be prepared to fight off large amounts of weak enemies. This event continues until the night is over. Bugs/Glitches * During the Shadows night event, a Shadow might clip through a wall and damage the Protagonist even if he's close to a light source. * The Red Glare can appear during the morning's time freeze, should the Protagonist be killed right before it appears during the night. It only appears once and doesn't warp. References Category:Gameplay Category:Game mechanics